


HMP Fluff vs. Domestic Fluff

by narrythenight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, General fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff fluff, idek, idek how to tag oops, this is my first time on here, what, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrythenight/pseuds/narrythenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a basic observation between two idiots in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HMP Fluff vs. Domestic Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is.
> 
> I was in science class but then—BAM.
> 
> This is my first time writing on here so ahhaaahhhh.
> 
> Hi.
> 
> Been editing it so it might not be a drabble after all oOPS.
> 
> Oh and HMP basically means Honeymoon Phase so yeah. .-.

HMP fluff is when Niall finds it absolutely _adorable_  when Harry has this confused look on his face, eyebrows furrowed and pink cherubic lips in a teensy pout when he rummages around his bag for his magically teleported pencil. Then he'd coo at him silently (man pride has its own rules between their relationship) and offer him one out of the hundreds he has in his little green pencil case (Harry gave it to him as a surprise since, you know, _pencils_ ). Harry would then, automatically, shower his face with butterfly kisses (Harry denies the fact that it makes him giggle, _giggle goodness call it a chuckle atleast don't make me look like a pansy_ ) and it'd make him blush and duck his head down. Niall's heart would then be clenching at just how atrociously cute he finds him and he ducks down to slip a lingering kiss at his unconsciously parted lips before he murmurs a small _I love you_ , hot breath ghosting over Harry's mouth and Harry murmurs it back, shy grin spread out on his face and his eyes gleaming because he's in love, they're in love and he'd take pride over that fact and brag about it to every human being on the Earth if he could.

Domestic fluff is when Niall snorts and throws a pencil at Harry's—probably millionth—ridiculous pouting face (the one with tiger stripes, his absolute favorite because _the lead's fit for writing calligraphy in the after Iife I tell ya_ ) which makes him scowl and rub his forehead, where he's usually hit by the chewed up end that you'd never guess it once held a perfectly shaped neon green eraser. He'd then give Niall the finger cause you know, he's too nice then Niall would roll his eyes and effectively flicks it away cause his boyfriend's an absolute _pansy_  and despite that blatantly obvious fact, he loves him, throughout the years and the cheerful ups and the bellyflipping downs and they just love each other so much, with the way they look at each other with _fond_  written all over their faces and yeah, they're generally in love (just don't expect them to say anything about it).


End file.
